In recent years, semiconductor devices including photo sensors (also referred to as optical sensors) have attracted attention. A photo sensor can detect the physical quantity such as the presence, size (e.g., width or length), illuminance, color, or reflection pattern of an object by light and convert it into an electric signal. As example of semiconductor device including photo sensors, there are a contact area sensor and a display device including the contact area sensor (for example, see Reference 1).